


Sweet Taste

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: 7rainbowprompts: violet set, Community: 7rainbowprompts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-29
Updated: 2008-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That kiss won't leave Qhuinn alone. What was that taste that lingered on his tongue when he was lost in thought? What exactly did Blay taste like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for boy kisses. Spoilers probably for Lover Enshrined but not the main storyline. (Oh god, I should warn that I got this a idea from a song called 'I Kissed A Girl' by Katy Perry. I thought if there can be an openly lesbian song, I can change it gay instead. Just the chorus part though. I also apologize if this song gets stuck in anyone's head; I don't want it in my head either. ;-; ) Thanks to my beta, nekdlove from LJ. Lovely person and helpful with mistakes I missed.
> 
> Prompt: #8 Grapes (violet set)

He couldn't place the taste, even with the kiss still fresh in his mind. Fresh being a week ago but the feel, the taste of Blay's mouth just wouldn't leave him alone. It was distracting him, badly. So badly that his spar with John was really more of a beat down.

Suddenly, there was a stomp of a shitkicker on the ground, and the punches had stopped. Qhuinn looked up to see John's blue eyes sparkling with anger. _What the fuck, man? I thought this was a spar, not me using you as a punching bag,_ he signed.

Qhuinn shook his head to get rid of the thoughts of Blay's lips. “Sorry, I was just distracted.” He fell into a fighting stance. “I'll fight back this time, I swear.”

John shook his head and went into the locker room to sit on a bench. Qhuinn followed, hoping he didn't piss John off; John had enough shit to deal with.

 _Now, tell me what's wrong,_ John signed.

Qhuinn sighed, knowing he couldn't get anything past John. He crouched to the ground, a hand running through his hair before answering. “I kissed Blay last week.”

A myriad of thoughts seemed to pass through John's eyes before his eyes turned stern. _I'm really hoping you didn't lead him on, Qhuinn._

“I didn't!” Qhuinn exclaimed defensively, jumping up from his crouching position. “...I don't think so...”

John punched him in the arm.

“Hey!”

 _I'm serious, man. You already hurt him enough when you tried to leave,_ he signed as Qhuinn rubbed his sore arm. _Did anything else happen?_

Qhuinn shook his head. “I wouldn't let it. The sex thing, what I do with other people, it's not good enough for him.”

John mauled over this for a moment. _You think you're not good enough for him?_ he questioned.

Qhuinn's mismatched eyes widened; he had never thought of it that way, exactly. He paused before answering. “I guess so...” he finally answered only to get another punch in the shoulder. “Hey! That hurts, dammit!”

 _It should. You're being an idiot._ John rolled his eyes before standing up and putting a hand on the shoulder he hadn't been abusing. _You're good enough, Qhuinn. Never think you're not good enough, for anyone._

Qhuinn was stunned into silence as John left him alone in the locker room. When John was gone, Qhuinn slowly sat down on the bench, letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Who was John to tell him he was good enough for Blay? There's no way that could ever be true. Blay was one of the best people he knew; Qhuinn was just an outcast with no family. How could he ever measure up to be what Blay needed?

He buried his head in his hands, not crying, but he felt he could, almost. So absorbed in his thoughts, Qhuinn never heard the footsteps that stopped in front of him. “Qhuinn?” a voice questioned, startling Qhuinn out of his stupor.

He jumped and almost fell off the bench, but strong arms caught him. He looked up to see that Blay had caught him and had a concerned look on his face. “I didn't mean to scare you.”

Qhuinn pulled himself out of Blay's arms and turned away from him, willing himself not to blush, but his heart was pounding so loudly, he almost thought Blay could hear it. “You didn't,” he said smoothly, with a bit of laugh. “I wasn't scared! You know me, man!”

Blay crossed his arms across his chest, an eyebrow raised. “Unfortunately, I do,” he joked, “but that means some thing's really bothering you for you to have not heard me coming.”

Qhuinn whipped around to make a smartass answer, but somehow he had miscalculated the distance between him and Blay. Their lips touched, and Qhuinn couldn't help himself; he couldn't let this opportunity go by without figuring out what that taste was that had been plaguing him all week. Blay didn't seem to mind, once he figured out what was going on. Blay's arms wrapped around Qhuinn's waist, pulling him in closer.

Qhuinn's one hand found the back of Blay's head, running fingers through those gorgeous locks of red hair while the other hand caressed Blay's cheek. The kiss lasted a few minutes, before both vampires pulled away, panting lightly, foreheads pressed against each other. A silence passed over them as they both tried to figure out the situation.

“Grapes,” Qhuinn said breaking the silence.

A flood of sudden confusion passed over Blay's features. “What?”

“You taste like grapes, but that's not the taste I remember from last time,” he stated pulling back to sit on the bench.

“Yeah, well I just ate some grapes before coming down here,” Blay muttered, pausing. “Last time we kissed, I had...”

“Had...?” Qhuinn questioned, wondering why his friend had trailed off.

Blay blushed, his face matching his hair as he pulled something out from his pocket and tossed it to Qhuinn. He caught it with easy, but he was confused when he opened his palm to see the small tube that had a picture of cherries on it. Qhuinn held the tube up, with a questioning stare.

“Uh, yeah,” Blay said tripping over his words. “I was wearing that chapstick since my lips were a bit chapped...”

Qhuinn looked the chapstick over for a moment before opening it and applying some to his lips. He then gave his bottom lip a tentative lick. That was the taste, but it was missing something... Before he could remind himself that this was probably a bad idea, Qhuinn stood up and smoothed some of the chapstick onto Blay's unsuspecting lips. He dropped the chapstick just before capturing Blay's lips in another kiss. Cherry with a hint of Blay, just the taste he had been searching for. The grapes didn't hurt either.


End file.
